Jealous
by angelronin
Summary: A thin line between love and lust where you dance to your own beat. Mai/Mikoto, Mai-centric songfic with a twist


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or the characters themselves I just using them for entrainment purpose only.

Mai was currently dancing on the dance floor to beat of the music swaying her hips mixture of people surrounding her with her long orange hair flying. To her the club is her private audience watching her moves with a tint of sensuality within them. There pair of golden eyes watched the orange-haired dancer was smiling as her lover hypnotizing the crowd with her dance moves, Mikoto caught eye contact with Mai approvingly.

" _I'll getting them a show,"_ Mai thought she randomly picking a woman from the crowd, drag her to the dance floor took the lead. "What's your name?" Mai asked the woman looking straight at her eye. The woman was drawn into those violet eyes as if comply to answer. "M-Miu." She answered timidly. "Don't worry I will be gentle." Mai's voice send shivers to Miu throughout her body.

Mai then swung her body around holding on to her dance partner gliding gracefully. Miu had hard time keeping up with Mai due her pace; Mai wrapped her arms around her waist keep rotating in frantic beat. At the final climax Mai flip her partner in the air causing Miu to scream in fear, catching her and kissing her passionately before she fainted. "I guess you can't handle me." Mai was cockily smiling at the woman.

She walked back to Mikoto smiling leaning in kissing her at the darken area of the club. "Mai you're great back there having them in palm of your hand." Mikoto looked Mai hungrily and full of lust. "You're hot and I'm glad having you for a girlfriend." She groped her on the ass before sitting at their table. They were joined by Nao and Chie witnessing the events unfolding.

"Hot damn Tokiha was H-O-T out there too bad that girl fainted from simply from a kiss." Nao comment what Mai did.

"Mikoto is very lucky to have you Mai look at with huge rack on you I liked those melons," Chie is leering at Mai's large breasts.

"Thanks Chie in fact you can touch as you like." She grabbed her hand and put them one of her large breasts that Chie felt them was surprised Mai isn't wearing a bra. "So how you like them?" She was smiling seductively. Chie is stupefy that Mai is hitting her on in front Mikoto as Mikoto observed them.

"So Mikoto how did you meet this angel of yours? She is so ridiculous sexy at point of stupidity." Nao was wondering.

Mikoto momentarily smiled and gleefully knowing Mai is grinning back. "Nao my dear that I won't spill any my secrets to you I know well your big mouth of yours would shouting out in the streets." Mikoto is smarty evading Nao's question.

"Don't forget I used to be your lover and your teacher of the finer things of pleasure Minagi-san beside little miss hotty probably knowing every inch of your body already." Nao retorted back at Mikoto.

Mai was interested that Mikoto and Nao had a shared history together. "Nao you said that you were Mikoto's ex-lover am I right? So how was she back then?" Mai is inquisitive as Nao avert her eyes.

"You don't want know about it, Tokiha since is very sensitive topic." Mikoto stared Nao with unreadable emotion.

"Takeda found us a new gig for Tuesday evening at some semi-rundown live house place." Nao changed the subject. "I don't know how the idiot found us a schedule but our band needed some exposure we had been playing gigs all over Fuka for last few years now it's frustrated not being sign by any record labels, not recognized by our talents." Nao was playing her drink thinking about the hard times they had endured.

"Sheesh Nao that doesn't sounding like you that too depressing where the shitty little hell-raiser I first met seven years ago." Chie challenged Nao.

"Harada don't dare doing that it hard being the leader of this group, I have a day job too also I had take care of mama she isn't getting any younger." Nao sighed while feeling the weight of world on her shoulders.

Mikoto saw the exchange between her band mates silently and Mai still can't figure out what going on her ebony-haired lover's head sometime she found some amusement among the chaos. (Mai isn't exactly innocent either.)

"I don't want my friends fighting each other because lack of success the music business can be cutthroat chewing and spitting out artists after the last fad dies we're extremely lucky had Takeda-san handling and scouting our gigs even we are equals here but I'm the queen so Nao and Chie kiss and make up." Mikoto had twisted grin on her face.

Nao doesn't like that look coming from Mikoto knowing her so well this is one of her cruel version of a joke sometimes if she missed the old naive Mikoto or this is her true self showing toward the world.

"Chie you always the shameless flirt whom chasing skirts since we were in high school you were ogling at Mai earlier admitted that she's hot and you felt turned on when she grabbed your hand and cop a feel." Mikoto is sadistically taunting Chie. "Hey we're ladies liking ladies isn't the fact I'm the one have the most beautiful woman right here and you two losers can't get a date in the boonies." Mai felt uncomfortable as the atmosphere suddenly dropped Chie starting to sulked.

"Go hell, Mikoto! Seriously what bug crawl out from your ass this morning uh? We having trouble finding a record company to sign us and you had the galls mocking us, our misfortunes because you came from a rich family so what? I don't know nor I don't care you had a screw loose so please get the fuck out of my face!" Chie was venting and Mikoto continued smile like a manic.

"Congratulation Harada Chie you finally growing some balls," Mikoto was being sarcastic. "Mai let's go miss sulky here too busy feeling indignant." Chie was piss at Mikoto as Nao was too stunned to do anything.

"Um Mikoto you do had any flare up with your friends usually? Chie is very cool babe and Nao kind sexy in her own little way but why you treating them badly?" Mai still can't get a beat on Mikoto.

"Nao can be an ass sometimes and Chie too busy looking for some bed princesses scoring some knots on her post but it showing my own way for caring them we'd been though thick and thin over the years now and we need defuse the situation before explored into our faces." Mikoto grabbed Mai and forcefully kissing her roughly before Mai reciprocated back as their tongues fiercely fighting for dominance on their mouths. Mikoto pulled back after the intense kissing session and once again groped Mai.

" _This had been one of her whimsical moods since I'm dating her she changed moods as change clothes my beautiful insane kitten I liked the way you are."_ They drawn together liked two magnets, like two beautiful mess up magnets.

"Midori-chan please buzzing me in," Mai was at her apartment that she shared with Midori after Mikoto dropping her off. "Mai-chan cut down your voice my head still ringing I am just sleeping out a killer hangover," Midori stumbled from her bedroom through the dark using the buzzer let Mai in.

"Midori you look like shit so you were bar-hopping again?" Mai asked her roommate. Mai saw what she liked that Midori wore a white long-sleeve shirt with couple of buttons undone showing her impressive cleavage with black low-cut panties. She had an attraction toward the older woman since she first laid her eyes on her. The purple eyes examining the red-hair body with all the curves as Mai licking her lips in lust satisfy what she look Mai control her erratic breathing to calm herself down.

"Youko was with me tonight yeah she'd stop drinking she can't drive drunk without endangering our lives." Hearing Youko's name making Mai hiss in disgusted Mai despised that woman with every fiber in her being because she's Midori's girlfriend.

"Oh your little brother called earlier, Takumi-kun left a message to meet him with his girlfriend tomorrow afternoon." Mai nearly forget about meeting Takumi tomorrow.

"Oh thank you, Midori for reminding me I was too busy enjoying myself tonight." She then went to her room.

The restaurant was very busy with patrons enjoying themselves as Mai was bored looking at the menu waiting for her younger brother. _"Why he chose this boring forsaken place it beyond me,"_ Her inner monologue was interrupted when Takumi and Akira both of them had arrived. Mai changed her expression from utter disdain to lovely respectable older sister that everyone expected from. " _Good let the world how the good actress I can be,"_ Mai smiled at the two.

"Hello sis I haven't see you for awhile now since I attending college also I'm sorry for not calling you more often," Takumi apologized to his older sister Akira was witnessing the siblings' interactions.

"Oh Mai this Akira I told you about she can be a little grumpy she really is a nice person deep inside it you know," Akira felt a little discomfort have attention thrust upon her.

"Siscon at here kept gushing on about you that you always there for him since you were little and fearing let you down you always the good older sister toward him,"

"Akira! That was uncalled for yes I still kind attach to Mai but she forced be a mother, a father and an older sister to me since our parents died and living with relatives when we was little." Takumi was offended and Akira felt a slap to face for her rudeness.

"I'm sorry Takumi, Mai-san is that very important to you I never know about your background you never disclosed," Akira was sincere with her apology. Mai was observing exchange between the younger two and felt some twinge of regret for herself and her brother. _"No, no forget about the past focusing on here and now,"_ Mai is mentally shouting at herself.

"How you did meet up? Takumi isn't the type socializing with others he kind nose in the books type." Mai folded her hands on the table while waiting for an answer.

"It kind embarrassing he was a model for art class I am attending look at him kind feminine some fools may pick on him but he show him body in front of us…" Akira was trailing off getting blush faced.

"The real reason how we met I was lost around the campus not knowing my way searching for the building where my classes at. I bumped into Akira whom was holding her sketch book at first I was profusely keeping saying I sorry not paying attention my surroundings and afraid she may go off at me then she told me I was at the other end of the campus and gave me the directions to the building and later on she invited me to some coffee at the school café." Takumi was beaming and Akira wanting the ground to swallowing her up.

"What about you Akira-san? You seem you're very fond of my little brother mean what kind of girl asking a guy for a date after literally bump into him? I bet you're into guys are sensitive and stuff." Mai was teasing Akira.

"Why you two are ganging up on me I swear you two trying embarrassing me to death." Akira was defensive. Mai relaxed a bit before pressing on further questions.

"Okay telling about yourself, Akira-san I'll be your future sister-law." Mai stared at Akira.

"Mai! She doesn't want to tell everything about herself if she wanted…" Akira put her hand up to interrupting Takumi.

"My father runs several dojo around Japan you hearing about them? We've partnership with Azuma group that opening up martial arts dojo all Tokyo also our sponsorship with them plus my father is a martial arts instructor also I'm good friends with Azuma Tokaku she's my father best pupil and training for the Rio games. I don't look like it but my family serving the politicians in the Diet government as bodyguards and the Emperor himself I'm not a braggart but my family also wealthy too," Akira drank her water bottle challenging Mai to response back.

His jaws drop on the ground hearing that Akira's family ran every martial art dojo in Japan and personally serving the Emperor of Japan plus thanks to his friends at school talking about THE Azuma Tokaku who may take the gold in Judo next year in the Rio games and odds on favorite when The Tokyo games will be held in 2020 Takumi was thanking his lucky stars for meeting Akira. _"You lucky bastard I never knew that Akira-san was extraordinary," The_ Tokiha siblings had hit two jackpots.

"Akira what more surprises you going to sprung on me?" Takumi was visibly shaking that his girlfriend is freaking prefect and he thought must be dreaming.

"I guess your family approves your relationship with Takumi he's a decent guy at all he never going mistreat you in case _you_ do hurt or mistreat him any kind way I personally hunt you down and beating you senseless," Mai subtly threatening Akira.

"I'll treat him right and you forget that I the dojo heir and knowing several different martial arts." Fiery aura surrounding the two women Takumi watched hapless that his sister and his girlfriend had a standoff.

"Um guys be nice here I-I haven't order anything yet," Takumi was trying defuse the situation timidly and fail miserably.

"You must be kidding me! This is the place!?" Nao saw in horror the live house they going to perform is dingy and rundown venue haven't had a renovation since the middle of the Showa Era. "Takeda must be joking or he's really a dumbass,"

"Look on the bright side this isn't the worst place we had performed before," Chie was humoring their current predicament.

"Shut up Harada he really dig low giving us a venue a-and this he found," Nao felt an incoming headache.

"Isn't we humiliating ourselves here before we still have our self-respect or this not the lowest of lows we encountered." Mikoto saw one of the letters fell from the sign. Reluctantly they enter the joint and saw a nervous Takeda pacing around.

"Seriously this place is a goddamn hellhole! This building is a fucking fire hazard waiting to happen." Nao tempted to throttle Takeda securing a walking code violations of the place.

"Yuuki-san this is only place I can find an opening booking for your group having some faith for me this isn't easy as you think." Takeda tried calm Nao down.

"The good news is you're the opening act but bad news is…" The three realize Takeda was hesitating to worry infuriating the trio. "I was so happy signing a contact for you I never read the fine print you have to perform in cosplay fetish gear please forgive me." Takeda was fearful for his life.

Both Chie and Mikoto were waiting for Nao making a reaction. (Mikoto is expecting some fireworks coming off.)

"Takeda you're a lousy manger and secondly you truly a goddamn idiot." Nao is very seriously considering pounding him away. "You mean you didn't even brother to check something fishy about the contact you had been the biggest dolt out there," Nao massaged her nose tempted her anger toward Takeda.

"Since Mr. Idiot never bothered research the establishment before blindly signing we can't get out of yea this suck but we had to soldier on." Nao was desperate for their big break and really hate Takeda for blindly went into the situation without thinking about it.

In pure depression they shuffled into the backroom meeting the live house owner and saw him the first time looking sleazy wearing business suit obviously too tight on him with gap tooth and bald pattern spots on his hair. He's eyeing the three musicians as if seizing them up for an audition and probably the type who used scouted girls for AV movies. (Chie figured he used to be one.)

"Hinomoto-san I'm Takeda Masashi of Takeda Entrainment Agency here's the Spider Girls I told about. They're an up and coming rock group on verge of a major breakout I had managing them over three years now they are very talent, very raw yes they had been rejected over a few times now but it didn't let them be dispirited at least but also I personally take responsibly for book them in this place." His enthusiasm was betrayed by defeat in his voice and they were sympathizing by his plight.

Hinomoto got up from his chair showing his stout wobbled toward them. He studied Nao first holding her chin and examining her face. She was creep out by his touch before going Chie to next. Chie experienced some discomfort by his hot breath he did the thing before studying her large chest smiling in satisfaction. (Chie swear he was lingering on her chest for too long.)

When was Mikoto's turn to be exam by this creep reining all her anger toward the bastard by not socking him for Nao's sake flinched from his touch. Takeda watched helpless they being degraded by Hinomoto subject as being in an auction before the smug owner sat down.

"Takeda-kun you brought some fine girls here I'm very glad for booking them tonight they make a good entrainment," He was laughing at his own private joke. Takeda can't look them in the eye after the humiliation they subjected to.

"The locker room is over there where you perform in your costumes," Hinomoto was too busy drooling over them and Mikoto wanted to knock that smug look off from his face.

"I don't liking it at all that guy too busy undressing me with his eyes," Chie felt some revulsion toward Hinomoto.

"Really we had no choice and thanks to Takeda honestly I feeling sorry for the guy," Nao wished she took back the mean things she said earlier. They found the locker room door slightly off from it hinges and barely hanging for dear life. "Well things can't give any worse," Chie was hoping lighten the mood. When Mikoto open the door it fell symbolized their luck.

"You must be the act for tonight? Here the costumes you're wearing," A woman with look of disinterest thrust their cosplay outfits and in pure horror they realize how bad their predicament is. _"This is totally awful,"_ Nao groans inwardly.

"Only three people in the audience? That it!? We have stooped this low," Chie scope out the audience at her drum set. Nao was at the mike staring at their lowest point ever. _"This means I have to achieve my dreams to order get to the highest of highs point I have crawl from lowest of lows."_

"Hello out there we're the Spider Girls playing our songs for you guy tonight our manager is a fool for booking us in this hellhole and dealing with that perv." Nao sounded very bitter.

"We are going to play this song called Killer Girls okay here we go an one, a two and a three,"

"Don't mess with us we're going to kick your ass/Sweety don't think I am a pretty little thing (Think Again)

"I'm a hardcore bitch will run you over/ Massacre your face I'm not your fragile little princess

"I'm a survivor I'll come on up top/Life lessons harden me making the person I am today."

"Don't mess with us we're going to kick your ass/Sweety don't think I am a pretty little thing (Think Again)

"I'm a hardcore bitch will run you over/ Massacre your face I'm not your fragile little princess."

"I'm a survivor I'll come on up top/Life lessons harden me making the person I am today."

(Mikoto)

"We spit on your corpse/the fire within me begging for a release, I am a force of nature to be reckon with."

"My coolness exceeded yours you just simply a lame-o (Oh 0h)/ Just giving up already because your star got burnout and my kept rising."

"I am a killer princess will thrashing out at y'all at my path with mass destruction/your doubts fuels me so be gone haters."

We spit on your corpse/the fire within me begging for a release, I am a force of nature to be reckon with."

My coolness exceeded yours you just simply a lame-o (Oh, Oh)/ Just giving up already because your star got burnout and my kept rising."

I am a killer princess will thrashing at y'all at my path with mass destruction/your doubts fuels me so be gone haters."

(Nao)

"Don't mess with us we're going to kick your ass/Sweety I don't think I am a pretty little thing (Think Again)

I'm a hardcore bitch with run you over/ Massacre your face I'm not your fragile little princess

"I'm a survivor I'll come on up top/Life lessons harden me making the person I am today.

When they got finish their song three members of the audience look uninterested and booing them. "That rock? It sound some idol group would cover a rock song." The man in front row is bothering them.

"Hey buddy we work our asses off to get this far and you never appreciative for our effort," Chie yelled at the man in her playboy bunny costume with her large breasts threaten being spilling off from too short top.

"Oh yea what you knowing anything about music? You just glorify pop-rock fusion band." The heckler retorted back angrily.

"Seriously dudes our collective dignities got violated tonight by that sleaze ball of an owner wearing these degrading outfits for your personal amusement? So fuck out assholes!" Chie's rant cut short by a flying beer bottle nailing her on head causing some bleeding."

"You were cute until you opened that mouth of yours shut-up you stuck-up bitch." The man hi-five his buddy sitting next to him and Nao had to restrained Mikoto from charging in the stands and whaling the guy.

"You son of bitches won't appreciated fine music if bite in your ass." Mikoto was trash-talking to the men and Nao needing the night be over and done with.

Takeda was standing next to the women's bathroom where Chie crying her eyes in the stall and Nao was there to comfort her. _"I really screw up big time,"_ Takeda was worry that Nao won't work for his father's entrainment business ever again. Mikoto is there wearing a sailor suit was two sizes too small for her with neko-mini on top her head if someone seeing her wearing that they comment that is cute but the scowl on her face making a dissonant contrast.

"Nao have to play the good leader if she had let me go I would beating him so badly his ancestors would felt it too," Mikoto paced back and forth agitated. Nao emerged from the restroom looked tired and weary walked next to Takeda.

"She's okay but she needed taken to the emergency room for some stitches to covering up the gash on her forehead." Nao seen aged a few years wearing a gym uniform with bloomers underneath a hoodie. "I hate this shit! I hate it all! This is terrible and Chie had to suffered because of couple of pricks in audience thought they're the expects of music they never realize we tolled to get where we are now," All the pent-up emotions bubbling to surface Nao starting to cry and Takeda wrapped his arms around her knowing she needing someone to hold her.

"There, there Yuuki-san it was a bad night for everyone I should shoulder the responsibilities upon myself I struggled to kept up my father's legacy alive. Yes I'm a lousy manager I'd check on the venue beforehand and shouldn't put you here at the first place." Takeda was soothing her.

Mai came from the shower with towel wrap around her body. A rhythm in her head Mai danced a little bit before pulling out the drawer searching some clothes. She pulled some ice blue panties and pulls them on. Next she then she found a black sleeveless t-shirt slipping over her body. She grabbed a MP3 player from the top of the drawer draw and putting some earbuds in her ears.

She lay on her bed searched through some songs before the one she found. She remembered her Uncle Sanji whom used to own a music club back then and had open mic night she used participated regularly.

"I'm No Angel/this is the real me

"I'm the dancing queen (The world is my stage)

"My sensuality will eat you up/don't be jealous because I'm H-O-T

"I'm not the perfect big sister (I am not nice)

"I will not fit your little box/please box off

"Knowing my moves thrill you/I just simply enjoying myself

"The dance floor is my mistress (You can't keep up with me)

"My smooth moves will hypnotized you (You're manipulated to my beat)

"I'm No Angel/this is the real me

"I'm the dancing queen (The world is my stage)

"My sensuality will eat you up/don't be jealous because I'm H-O-T

"I'm not the perfect big sister (I am not nice)

"I will not fit your little box/please box off

"Knowing my moves thrill you/I just simply enjoying myself

"The dance floor is my mistress (You can't keep with me)

"My smooth moves will hypnotized you (You're manipulated to my beat)

"My name is Mai/our rhythm will match up

"Baby tonight I make you a star/ step-by-step, move-by-move this our vertigo

"Let me you guide through our dance (It Showtime)

"Sweetheart I feeling your heartbeat (Let's become one)

"Here's our rising climax (I'm turned on)

"I'm No Angel/this is the real me

"I'm the dancing queen (The world is my stage)

"My sensuality will eat you up/don't be jealous because H-O-T

I'm not the perfect big sister (I am not nice)

I will not fit your little box/please just box

I have you wrapped around my little finger (hee, hee)

You can't control this wild horse (Sorry pal you can't cut it)

I the one in control (dance puppet, dance)

"Ultimately I have you wanted (burned this image in your brain)

"I'm No Angel/this is the real me

"I'm the dancing queen (The world is my stage)

My sensuality will eat you up/don't be jealous because I'm H-O-T

"I'm not the perfect big sister (I am not nice)

I will not fit your little box/please just box

Overcoming by wave of nostalgia Mai cringed of the thought about past. _"That part of me died a long time ago,"_ She reluctantly wanted to forget about everything and focusing in the pleasures of life. She felt sleepy and dream about the past.

Author's Note: Hello everybody This a new story of mine and I'm trying something different. The title Jealous is reference to Nick Jonas's song and the chapters represent a character's song think as a sound track also since it basically music is focus here there be some songs with different genres cover by the characters themselves so expecting songs. I try to update realistically possible depend of my schedule. So you see folks in the next chapter.


End file.
